Many semiconductor devices of electronic circuits or integrated circuits are housed or cast into plastic or resin in order to protect the semiconductor devices against environmental influences like humidity or dirt. An upper surface of a semiconductor crystal, e.g. silicon or another semiconducting material like germanium, gallium-arsenic or gallium-nitrogen, supports a number of structured thin layers, in particular one or more electrically conductive layers or conductors comprising aluminium, aluminium-silicon, aluminium-silicon-copper or gold, and one or more electrically insulating layers or passivating layers. These semiconductor devices are generally produced on wafers and may be subsequently singularized, e.g. by sawing the wafer. The electrically insulating layers may consist of silicon-oxide, silicon-nitride, and silicon-oxide-nitride. Furthermore, the electrically conductive layers comprise so-called contact pads, which can be connected to external terminals or bond pads of the semiconductor device. In the course of the mounting of a semiconductor package comprising the semiconductor device the semiconductor device, called crystal or chip as well, is mounted on a carrier or carrier pad, and the bond pads and terminals of the package, e.g. a lead frame of the package, are electrically connected by bonding, e.g. by bondwires. Afterwards the package or chip is cast into a resin or plastic material which forms an envelope protecting the chip against humidity dirt or the like. The cast material also sticks to the thin conductive or non-conductive layers described above.
A possible connecting of the semiconductor devices, e.g. base and emitter areas or regions of a bipolar transistor, may be based on a mesh-like structure of conductor paths formed in such a way that contact areas or vias, which are connected to the semiconductor devices, are contacted by the conductor paths. These conductor paths are made of metallic material and are formed on the contact areas, contact pads or vias and are guided through dielectric areas formed as an insulating layer around the contact areas. The contact areas may be connected to respective semiconductor devices by using wires or conductor paths formed through vias.
However, the metal conductor paths in the known packages may separate or delaminate from the non-conductive layer formed around the contact areas. Such a separation may cause failure of the package and is thus a matter of present research. To decrease the probability of delamination variation of known deposition or structuring procedures are performed. For example, it is attempted to decrease the delamination probability by increasing etching temperatures of the non-conductive areas or by doping the structured non-conductive areas.